


Thunder's baby

by Ashreesha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pregnant Thor (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashreesha/pseuds/Ashreesha
Summary: Thor tries his best to move on, to help his people develop New Asgard but the loses he had in the last battle always weigh him down. Until one day when he realises that he is pregnant with Loki's child and has actually someone to look out for.Bonus Avengers are good friends and Loki comes back aka basically the happy ending Thor deserved.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

Chaos.. It was the only word that could describe the battlefield of Wakanda. Everyone was wandering here and there to make sure of safety of their friends, fellow warriors were safe. 

But for Thor everything had stilled as his gaze fixed upon the scene in front of him, where the mad Titan lay slain, beheaded and the gauntlet resting unscathed over his left hand. Thor could someone calling him from behind, probably appreciating his effort but he paid them no heed. 

Thor's attention rested upon only one thing, - the complete infinity gauntlet... 

A chance to get back everything he has lost, a chance to have the life he has always desired, the life he probably deserved after facing so many difficulties. 

Without any second thoughts Thor crouched down and started taking the gauntlet off Thanos' hand. The voice behind him was getting louder but Thor had better things to take care of. 

After little resistance, Thor finally mananged to get gauntlet off, when it was unceremoniously removed from him. 

"Have you gone mad? What do you think you are doing with this, Thor!! This is dangerous." Shouted Bruce, throwing the gauntlet out of Thor's reach. 

"I am doing what should be done." Thor shouted back with equal force. "Did you not witness the havoc he caused over my people? I wish to undo everything."

"Thor buddy, we understand you have lost too much but this is not the way for it." Captain said joining in the conversation, "You will basically do the same thing for which you have killed Thanos. If you use these stones for your benefit then what would be the difference between you two?"

Thunder rolled down the skies and Thor's skin crackled with lightening. On its own accord Thor's hand went to squeeze the life out of Captain's neck. "I risked my own life to forge a weapon that could kill this mad guy, to save this whole universe and you dare ask me what would be the difference between us!! How dare you, you understand no----"

"Thor, stop this." Banner was trying to rip them apart, his Hulkbustor armour helping him preventing from the electricity rising from Thor's hand. "You are in no condition to use that gauntlet properly, this will only lead to the destruction of this universe which you have tried so hard to prevent, Thor. Try to understand." Bruce yelled, once he has freed Steve from Thor's grasp. 

Thor looked down at Captain, -grasping for his breath, his neck black due to lightening- and then to people surrounding them, all crouching down in fear of him. Thor couldn't believe he has hurted one of his greatest ally on Midgard and lost control of his power to such extend. 

The people he had sworn to protect, were cowering down from him and it took a moment for Thor to realize that it wasn't some cruel nightmare. With his head hung low, he called for Stormbreaker and flied away from there. There were some collective gasps and someone, - probably Captain shouting at him to come back but he couldn't. He didn't deserve any of their concern and he couldn't afford any further damage he had already done. 

****---------****

Once reaching down a clearing, Thor crouched down against a tree, his mind processing the past events, tears welling up in his good eye. He had thought that killing Thanos would give him joy, his greatest victory. But everything he felt right now was an ultimate loss, with nothing to fill it up. 

His thoughts wandered towards his family, - the comforting smile of his Mother, his Father's stern but steady guidance, Heimdall's unwavering loyalty and his brother's mischievous yet loving gestures. How he had everything just years ago, before one by one everyone was ripped off from him and he could do nothing. 

"I am alive because fate wants me alive." His words from before came back, taunting him. Now that Thanos had been dead what was the purpose of his life rather than just drowning in misery and wallowing in self pity. 

Hopefully Valkyrie would be able to take care of half of Asgardians, because Thor himself was just unable to anything. Tears slided down his cheeks freely as the memories of his failed rule kept running through his mind. 

No he was never capable of being a King, neither when he was a self absorbed arrogant fool to think of anything beyond than his greatness, nor when he was a careless, self righteous and optimistic idiot who thought everything would turn out to be alright if he kept a wishful thinking. Loki being the only person to keep in check of situation both of the time, and how has Thor repaid him. He called Loki the worst brother just before he had gone ahead and sacrificed himself for saving Thor. 

Why would Loki do something like this. He deserved to be alive more than Thor. Loki unlike Thor would not think his grief to be superior and harm his friends, Loki would not think of abandoning his people in this time of need. Then why it is Loki who had to make the sacrifice for saving Thor's life. It was just so unfair. 

Thor had no idea for how long he sat there, with continuous raining and rumbling skies were dark continuously. Thor preferred it that way, Loki's last words ringing in his mind. And Thor wanted to be angry at Loki for lying to him about sun shining upon them, for lying about being with Thor for millennia but all he was able to feel was overwhelming sadness, his eyes closing on their own accord, giving him much needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets the surprising news...

When Thor woke up he was in a white room with needles piercing his one arm. He blinked up several times before realising that it was reality. Groaning hoarsely, with great effort, he got up looking frantically looking besides himself. 

"Finally, the sleeping beauty wakes up." Thor turned his head in the direction of sound, it was Rabbit, who glared menacingly at him. "You scared the shit outta everyone, man."

Memories of his outburst came flashing back in Thor's mind along with the guilt that has surged deep within the very core of his existence. Thor bowed his head and gulped, his throat felt dry. "Aye, I should not have lost control over my emotions. I beg your pardon for scaring everyone. It was really not my intention."

"Arghh Thor! I ain't talking about your temper tantrum. That was quite glamorous, albeit a bit debatable but what you did next, you just escaped without any details." 

"It wasn't wise to stay in my company at that moment."

Thor was not sure if he should stay there and have this conversation. The room was making him nauseous and his headache was growing up every second. He really should drink something, preferably beer. But first he had to go out of this room. 

Thor was about to rip those tubes away from his arm when the door opened and Bruce entered the Infirmary.  
"Rocket! Peter said they are leaving, so you better hurry up and I will -" He said at once, before looking at the bed, "Oh, Thor you are awake." Surprise was evident in his voice along with some hint of worry. 

Rest of the Guardians were already there? Thor must have been absent for too long to miss all this. Rocket took a long deep sigh but finally nodded. "That man never allows me to have my fun. Guess it's time to take back the responsibility of ship. Remember me again if you have any more adventures planned out." He asked looking pointedly at Thor before leaving the room. 

"How are you feeling now, Thor?" Bruce asked once when he was alone in the room him. 

"Thirsty, hungry and this room is making me sicker with each moment. I would need a good drink for headache." Thor replied once again working upon those needles and Bruce at once walking up to assist him. 

"Uh-ah, No drinks until I have your all reports cleared out. You'll only have what I prescribe you."

Thor scoffed. "Reports? Banner I don't understand why would you need to do that. I am fine, OK?" He said getting up from the bed but stumbling a bit. 

Well that was embarrassing. 

Behind him Bruce tutted, shaking his head. "We found you passed out in a clearing thousands meal away from battlefield, after that you have been unconscious since nearly a week. You are clearly exhausted and look like haven't eaten something good from weeks. Youu. ARE CERTAINLY. NOT. FINEE." His voice rose with each word and Thor went to clasp his shoulders in an attempt to calm his friend. 

Bruce seemed startled by his outpour. "Did I just, just...? Uh, was I Hulking out?" He asked in a confused tone. 

"Aye, sort of. But don't worry, you are still Banner." Thor said, trying his best to assure him.

Banner still looked uncomfortable but nodded. "Right, let's go and get you something to eat." He said, wrapping an arm around Thor's, which Thor had no idea as for support it was but he didn't complain and let Bruce lead him. 

****,,,,,,,, ,, ,,,,,, ****

All the Avengers were staring at Thor while he gulped down the food Banner had arranged for him. Thor had no idea why. Sure he must be looking ill but he was in no way worse than Stark, who seemed like a walking skeleton. In other circumstances Thor would have ignored their curious stares or might have basked happily with the attention. But right now it was unnerving. He just hoped they were not angry with him, he had already asked for forgiveness from Captain, who assured him it was no deal. He tried to be as carefree as he could and continued with the food, it was bland but Thor was extremely hungry. 

When Banner returned with the reports, then only everyone shifted their gaze towards him, including Thor.  
Bruce cleared his throat hesitantly before starting, "I had done some blood tests and there was something quite peculiar about them, but then you are an Asgardian and your blood could be different from us so I asked for a second opinion and sonography." He took a deep breath, readying himself before speaking again while everyone looked at him expectantly. "All the results are same, Thor. You are pregnant."

“What?" Thor asked dumbly even though he had clearly heard everything. 

"Thor, I know this must be shocking to you but don't worry, we are with you in this." Steve assured him and Tony snorted. 

"I don't know where you are looking Cap. Thor here doesn't look like in a shock to me. In fact he does seem quite pleased with this." Stark said raising his eyebrow. 

Indeed Thor was pleased with the news. His mind filling him with the memories of the night where a simple hug has lead to some other more intimate things and soon he and Loki were lying in his bed, their clothes torn off, kissing every inch of others body. 'I am here.' Loki has chanted while he was balls deep within Thor's ass and has expressed the desire to breed Thor, so he could be with him all the time. Loki had done it, Loki had actually impregnated Thor and Thor has,.. And Thor has royally fucked up. 

From the time of their consummation Thor had fought Thanos, got stucked in Space, had basically gone on a suicide mission in front of neutron star and after everything carelessly had gone so many days without any food or water. 

"Is the baby alright? I mean if it is- " Thor couldn't bring himself to continue the sentence, his throat felt constricted all of a sudden, tears welling up in his eye, but thankfully Bruce understood and nodded his head. 

"Ya, it seems the baby is not much affected by your dangerous stunts. Seems like a Wonder baby to me." Bruce said with a chuckle and Thor sighed with relief. 

"More like Thunder baby." Tony quipped with a hint of smirk. "Might I ask you who is the Father, as you're obviously gonna be the Mother."

"Loki." Thor replied in a whisper and got up to leave, not wanting to be a part of their judgment. He was suddenly stopped by someone yanking his arm and hugging him tightly. They ran a comfortable hand at his back murmuring 'it's okay' in a hushed tone and Thor broke down, tears flowing down freely. 

Thor was with Loki's child but Loki was not here to share this happiness with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much whoever have decided to give this story a chance. You don't know how much it means to me. 
> 
> Also first few chapters are gonna be Thor with Avengers only, Loki will arrive a bit later.


	3. Chapter 3

Life after Thanos was strange. Obviously the threats to universe still prevailed, but it felt liked that they had already seen the worst. With the Hulk refusing to come out, there was little that Bruce could do to help the others on the battle field, so he had  
decided to stay behind to help with the coordinates. Which was the best, as Bruce had no desire to unleash the Hulk.

  


However that was not the case with Thor, who had been sulking all day. He hadn't even finished his pizza, which was definitely a sign of trouble. Because in the past three months, Thor's appetite had increased profoundly and he had never refused any food, even in those moments when he was at absolute low, reminiscing about Loki. In fact a good dish (mixture of two extreme stuff in Thor's case) was the easiest way to make his mood better.

  


"Thor, you need to finish your food." Bruce said in a concerned voice, pushing the dish over Thor's lap to get his attention.

"I am not hungry." Thor replied petulently, which was a straight up lie, but Bruce chose not to comment on it. Taking a deep sigh, he took a seat beside Thor before carefully approaching the subject that might have caused this.

"Look, I know you wanted to join the mission and trust me, you would have been a great help. Still there is always a risk of hurting the baby and we can't afford that, right?"

Thor huffed at that. "I could have handled that. I am the strongest avenger here, remember?" He said further with narrowed eyes that granted no room for argument, so Bruce clearly evaded that.

"No one doubts that. But remember they are enemies Thor and your belly is already swelling. Anyone could notice that and try to take advantage of the situation. You can't expect everyone to fight honorably, can you?"

  


Thor visibly deflected at that and Bruce felt terrible, like he had kicked a puppy. Which might be true, because he himself had never wanted to be a part of any battle until absolute necessary, for the fear of the damage Hulk ends up doing. But Thor had always relished in the glory of a battle and all this must have been really hard for him.

  


"I understand your concern. But all this is so strange to me. There are so many emotions running through my mind and the only way I know to pour them out is a good fight. Now that I can't do that, it feels like they'll eventually crumble down on me and it sucks. You guys don't even spar with me, now a days." Thor finished with a pout and Bruce groaned, rubbing his forehead to soothe off his headache.

  


This conversation was already starting to take its toll upon Bruce and he had yet to think of a possible solution of Thor's problem. It was times like these, when he really appreciated Steve's presence, who always knew the right thing to say, while Bruce here struggled to provide a single good suggestion.

  


"I have a solution." Thor's loud voice made Bruce look up to him, whose eyes (yes even the prosthetic one) was shining with excitement.

  


At this point, Bruce would have literally agreed to anything, so he was already nodding when Thor suggested that he and Hulk could have a match to relieve his stress. It took him a moment to realize what Thor had said before shaking his head furiously. This was wrong on so many levels, that he could not even count. Hulk had been trapped within for so long and taking him out now could not produce any good results. Adding Thor's current condition, this was a disaster waiting to happen.

  


"For that, Hulk had to come out first." Bruce tried to reason because seriously the other guy had been pissy about it ever since Thanos and he really doubted that this time it would be any different.

  


Thor passed him incredulous look, as if he was talking nonsense. "Psst... Hulk refuses to come because 'Earth hates Hulk' but you see, Thor is Hulk's friend. Of course he would help me." He explained implacably, when Bruce did not budge.

  


Well this was a news to Bruce and surprisingly there was no tantrums coming from Hulk's side. Oh no, he took frequent deep breaths to calm himself down because the Hulk was actually trying to push him aside while Thor's face broke into a huge grin, already knowing he had won, athough he still had enough decency not to shout out loud with happiness. And Bruce's panic doubled.

  


This was Loki's last memory Thor had to himself, if something wrong happens now because of Hulk, Bruce would never be able to forgive himself. Still Thor seemed pretty confident with this and judging by Hulk's reaction, it was clear that he knew Hulk better than Bruce. 

  


The thought made Bruce sick to the core, as his vision got blurred, before Hulk finally broke out.

  


  


*****----------*****

  


  


Every bone in his body ached, as if he had run a marathon. Which could not be far from true, as Bruce inspected the bizzare scene around him. A very disheveled but quite relaxed Thor looked down at him with a big smile. Suddenly Bruce remembered their last conversation and his gaze involuntarily traveled towards Thor's stomach and thankfully found no sign of injury.

  


"That was awesome." Thor said rotating his shoulders. "You have my thanks, Banner." He completed, patting Bruce on the shoulder before leaving to take a shower.

  


As Bruce reeled from the aftermath of his transformation, one thing was clear in his mind,- he had misunderstood Hulk and they really need to have a better communication between them...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing so please be gentle with it. I value your appreciation and criticism equally. Your kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
